Currahee
by WillowSioui
Summary: SpeirsxOC. A girl is in the midst of the Easy Company men from the beginning. How will she learn to survive through the war when she is half their weight, with half their strength...and how will Ronald Speirs help her...Ratings may change.
1. Ripley

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Band of Brothers, or anything to do with it. I also mean no disrespect for the real men of Easy Company. I realize that they are heroes, even though they won't say so themselves. Please forgive me.**

**Plot:**** SpeirsxOC. There is a member of Easy Company that has deeper secrets than anyone would expect…she's a girl! The only reason that she is allowed to be one of the company members is the fact that her father have the okay, and he is the United States Senator. How will things go when this petite brunette meets up with Lt. Ronald Speirs of Dog Company?**

It all started one late night after Captain Sobel made Easy Company run Currahee. The tired soldiers were walking back to base with Dick Winters in the front of them, taking Captain Sobel's place. One particular soldier looks up as Winters calls their name. Winters smirks softly at the soldier, shrugging his shoulders.

"You good there, Ripley?" The soldier smiles at him, flashing brilliantly white teeth. George Luz smirks at Ripley, throwing an arm over her shoulder.

"Yes, Winters, our baby girl here is doing just fine." Ripley smirks up at him, fixing her helmet. Luz looks around at everyone, and grins despite himself.

"What are you doing with your arm around another soldier, soldier? You can't fight the Germans with an arm around a woman!" He states, mimicking Captain Sobel, causing everyone in the company to laugh. They reach base at around eleven at night, and Winters calls Ripley aside. She obediently walks over to him, shifting the weight of her packs uncomfortably. Winters looks towards the sky, and Ripley follows suit.

"Ripley…you know that you're a good soldier. Everyone here knows that. But don't you think you should go and get married; not go to war?" After a while of silence, Winters looks at Ripley. She is staring at him, her chocolate eyes open in shock. She stutters for a few moments, then a small blush crosses her cheeks.

"S-sir…I don't think that would be a good idea. I'm not…I'm not ever out of high school, yet." Winter smiles delicately at her, nodding his head.

"I apologize, Private. I just won't be looking forwards to having to see you hurt." Ripley smiles cheekily at him, looking at him from under her long lashes.

"Are you trying to say that you'd like to wed me, sir?" Winters looks at her in pure shock for a few moments, then his expression changes to caution.

"Are you…playing with me, Private?" Ripley looks up quickly, her smile beaming, dimples showing in her cheeks.

"Yes, I am; isn't it wonderful?"

*****************************Later, in the Barracks*************************

Ripley walks into the barracks after her shower, to be greeted by her fellow bunkmates. She plops down onto her cot, trying to de-tangle her dark brunette curls. She smiles over to Luz, who is mimicking Captain Sobel once more to the entertainment to the rest of the men. Carwood Lipton leans over and taps her on the shoulder, causing her to turn around to see him.

"Yes, Lip?" Lipton just smiles at her, handing her a novel that he had borrowed from her a while ago. Ripley smiles at him broadly, then turns her attention back to Luz. These men were hers. They were her boys. She frowns softly as she lays down on her bed.

_Lets just hope they all stay alive long enough to be my boys…_

**Review, please! Tell me what you think…what can I work on?**

**~ xoxo, Ryuu**


	2. First Time

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Band of Brothers, or anything to do with it. I also mean no disrespect for the real men of Easy Company. I realize that they are heroes, even though they won't say so themselves. Please forgive me.**

**Plot:**** SpeirsxOC. There is a member of Easy Company that has deeper secrets than anyone would expect…she's a girl! The only reason that she is allowed to be one of the company members is the fact that her father gave the okay, and he is the United States Senator. How will things go when this petite brunette meets up with Lt. Ronald Speirs of Dog Company?**

Private Ripley saunters over to the theatre house on Base, smiling to herself as she looks down at her weekend pass. As she is walking she can hear the sound of her fellow Easy members just ahead. Suddenly, Ripley walks into something hard as a wall, and the sound of her friends is silenced quickly. Looking up at what she ran into, she spots Ronald Speirs, First Lieutenant of Dog Company looking down at her impassively. Ripley's eyes grow wide as she drops her weekend pass. Lt. Speirs keeps his eyes locked on her as he slowly bends down and picks up her pass, handing it to her. Ripley takes it, shocked into an inability to speak.

"You might want to watch where you are going…" Speirs looks down towards her nametag, where Ripley realizes that he is more interested in that than her breasts, "Private Ripley."

After saying this, Speirs walks swiftly away from the stunned Ripley, who looks towards the men of Easy Company. They all have the same expression that is on her face, and Ripley slowly makes her way over to them, where Muck throws his arm around her shoulder, shaking her to her senses. Ripley, instead of breaking down and freaking out, she starts to laugh uproariously. The men all stare at her, confused, and she stands up straight, motioning for them all to continue on their way to the theatre. As they walk, Muck smiles at Ripley, wrapping an arm around her small waist.

"You know, Rip, I wouldn't mind seeing you in a dress one day…I bet you would look down right sexy!" Ripley elbows him playfully in the ribs, and jogs to catch up to Lipton and Webster, who are speaking about books.

"Hey, guys. Sorry to butt in." Webster puts an arm around her shoulder, and they continue their conversation as nothing had disturbed it. Only difference is that Ripley interjects a word of two, to keep the conversation going. She doesn't really care for what they are talking about precisely, its just that she want to hear them speak as long as possible. Easy makes their way into the theatre, Webster sitting beside Ripley. As the movie starts, a Clint Eastwood flick, Ripley lays her head on Webster's shoulder. He looks down at her in confusion, just as she closes her eyes. He smirks at her, then changes his attention form her to the movie that is playing. Soon Webster can feel the even breathing of a sleeping person against his body, and he smiles again. Suddenly the seat next to Webster is taken up, and he looks over to see Lipton beside him. Nodding his head silently in Ripley's direction, Lipton nods his head in understanding; and the two of them watch the movie in silence.

******************************After the Movie********************************

Ripley is shaken awake by Webster, who's bright blue eyes are smiling down at her. She rubs her eyes and stands up, and would have fallen if not for Webster. She smirks at him, steadying herself using his shoulder as a brace.

"How was the movie, Web?" Webster smirks at her, telling her that the movie was good. He also made a point of telling her how cute she was when she slept. Ripley groaned, and told him goodbye, exciting the movie house. She looks up at the sky, noticing that it had become dark outside. She slowly makes her way through the camp, where she notices someone standing under a streetlight smoking a cigarette. Walking up to that person, she notices that it is Lt. Speirs, the man she ran into earlier that day. She smiles sweetly at him and asks him for a drag of his cigarette, to which he gives her. She draws in a deep breath, then lets it out right away, coughing. Speirs looks at her, almost amused, but not quite. Ripley smirks at him, and he takes the cigarette back from her and placing it between his soft-appearing lips. Ripley watches him in silence, then hugs herself as to ward off the evening cold.

"Aren't you a CO for D Company, sir?" After a pause, Speirs takes a long drag off of his cigarette, then nods his head curtly. She smirks at him once more, watching him with her large, innocent chocolate eyes. Speirs decides to look her in the eye, snuffing the cigarette out with the toe of his boot.

"Where do you come from, soldier?" Ripley closes her eyes for a brief second before tucking her curls behind her ear and looking him in the eye.

"New Orleans, sir." Speirs nods his head, then starts to walk away from her in silence. Ripley watches him go, trying not to laugh at his presence. She then decides to walk towards the bunks. As she enters, she starts to strip down enough to sleep comfortably. As she lays down, she looks at Lipton, who is silently reading her book for the fourth time since she's known him. Smiling to herself, she roll over and closes her eyes; replaying what had been said between Speirs and herself.

_The first man who hasn't called me pretty…_

**Review, please! Is my OC a Mary Sue? I sure hope not! What can I work on?**

**~ xoxo, Ryuu**


	3. Moving Out

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Band of Brothers, or anything to do with it. I also mean no disrespect for the real men of Easy Company. I realize that they are heroes, even though they won't say so themselves. Please forgive me.**

**Plot:**** SpeirsxOC. There is a member of Easy Company that has deeper secrets than anyone would expect…she's a girl! The only reason that she is allowed to be one of the company members is the fact that her father gave the okay, and he is the United States Senator. How will things go when this petite brunette meets up with Lt. Ronald Speirs of Dog Company?**

Ripley pushes herself to reach the end of the Currahee run, her breathing coming heavy. She had back-talked her CO, Captain Sobel, and he had made her run the Currahee run for a second time that day. As she reaches the rest of the group, the sun is just going down and the company is going into their bunks for the night. As she jogs up to them, they stop to wait for her as she slows to a walk past Sobel. She salutes to him, only erecting her middle finger in the salute. Sobel stalk forwards, livid, and grabs her small shoulder and spins her around violently.

"Again, Ripley!" Ripley stares at him as he takes her canteen away from her, then turns around and starts with a slow jog back towards the Currahee run. As she jogs away from Sobel and her company, she ends up going past Dog Company. They all yell things at her, encouragements. She pushes on, her breath hardly even coming into her lungs now, caused by her tiredness. A strong hand catches the top of her arm, pulling her to a full stop. Because of the force of this, she stumbles backwards, loosing her balance and her helmet. Ripley looks up, brushing some of the hair that is plastered to her face away, to come eye to eye with Speirs. He bends down and picks up her helmet, sticking it onto her head forcefully. Keeping a hand wrapped around her arm, he struts her towards Captain Sobel, who is close to blowing his lid. Speirs pushes her in the way of Easy Company as he calmly speaks to Sobel. Ripley slowly trudges back to the company, where she just falls to her knees in front of them. Lipton bends down and takes her helmet off, and Ripley smiles up at him. He shakes his head, and helps her to her feet. The company all leave to their bunks, Lipton dropping Ripley into hers. He chuckles softly as he notices that she is sound asleep. The doors to the bunk open, and both Winters and Nixon walk into the bunkhouse. The both of them walk up to Ripley, with Nixon shoving her awake, then handing her his canteen. Ripley rolls over with a groan, and Lipton taps Nixon on the shoulder.

"She's too young to drink, sir." Nixon grunts, then pats Winters on the shoulder as he walks out of the room. Winters looks at the lot of them.

"Get a good night's sleep; we're moving out tomorrow. First jump." He then left the bunkhouse, leaving the men to think about the next day ahead of them.

**Short chapter, I know…but hey, more is coming! How do you like Speirs' reaction to Sobel?**

**~ xoxo, Ryuu**


	4. Albourne, England 1944

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Band of Brothers, or anything to do with it. I also mean no disrespect for the real men of Easy Company. I realize that they are heroes, even though they won't say so themselves. Please forgive me.**

**Plot:**** SpeirsxOC. There is a member of Easy Company that has deeper secrets than anyone would expect…she's a girl! The only reason that she is allowed to be one of the company members is the fact that her father gave the okay, and he is the United States Senator. How will things go when this petite brunette meets up with Lt. Ronald Speirs of Dog Company?**

**Albourne, England:**

Ripley jumps out of the truck she was being moved in and grabs her pack. She runs to the meeting station, where she notices Lynn 'Buck' Compton, one of the CO's. He turns around and smiles at her, flashing teeth not much whiter than his hair. Ripley had thought his appearance odd…he was attractive, that much was sure. Thing was, he was only twenty six years old, and had pure white hair. His eyes were crystal blue, so Ripley came to the conclusion that he was albino…not that she'd say anything, however. Ripley drops her pack to the ground, and salutes Lt. Compton, who returns the gesture with a warm smile. Ripley sighs deeply, then looks around.

"Where is Winters, sir?" Compton points to a room a little ways beyond the two of them, and Ripley nods her head. She picks up her pack and walks to where Compton pointed. She stands in a doorway, noticing that Winters is busy in a meeting.

"You have a scar, Private." Ripley drops her pack and spins around to see Speirs staring at her, intrigued. She nods her head slowly, self-consciously fixing her hair so that it covers a large scar that comes peeking out of the top of her jacket. Speirs lowers his eyes down, placing a hand on the scar, tracing it silently. Ripley excuses herself swiftly, then swoops down to pick up her pack and she races out of the place. As she runs out, she nearly runs right into Pinkala and Muck. Muck shakes his head at her, then points at Speirs, who is watching her intently.

"Watch out for him, Rip. He's been said to have shot twenty Germans to death after offering them cigarettes." Before Ripley can say anything, Pinkala pitches in.

"Twenty? I heard it was more like thirty!" Ripley looks away from them just as Luz makes his way over, telling them that Speirs also shot one of his own men for being drunk on duty. She locks eyes with Speirs from across the way, and her resolve strengthens. Speirs couldn't have been the one to do it. He couldn't…But she never had the time to think about it, because Winters came out to tell them that they were moving out, on to France. As Winters tells them this, Ripley keeps her eyes locked with Speirs', her hand unconsciously going to her scar.

_I have many more than this one, Speirs…_

**Review, please! What do you think? Still on the road to Mary Sue?**

**~ xoxo, Ryuu**


	5. Omaha Beach 1944

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Band of Brothers, or anything to do with it. I also mean no disrespect for the real men of Easy Company. I realize that they are heroes, even though they won't say so themselves. Please forgive me.**

**Plot:**** SpeirsxOC. There is a member of Easy Company that has deeper secrets than anyone would expect…she's a girl! The only reason that she is allowed to be one of the company members is the fact that her father gave the okay, and he is the United States Senator. How will things go when this petite brunette meets up with Lt. Ronald Speirs of Dog Company?**

**A/N:**** I completely made a mistake in one of the chapters, saying that they were watching a Clint Eastwood movie. It has been re-brought to my attention that these movies weren't even made then. Also, I said in the last chapter that they will be going to France, but I really meant to write Normandy. I'm sorry! Please forgive me!**

**Omaha Beach:**

As the plane flies through the air, Ripley looks towards Lt. Winters, her heart in her throat. They are being dropped behind enemy lines at Omaha Beach in Normandy, and Ripley is scared out of her wits. She hasn't told anyone this, because she didn't want them to think her weak because she is a woman.

_Girl, Ripley. I'm not even a woman yet…_

She keeps staring at Winters, amazed at how calm he seems. She closes her eyes tightly, forcing herself to breathe slower. She is close to having an anxiety attack, which she cannot have happen this far up in the air. There is suddenly a hand grasping her own in a comforting way, and Ripley's eyes shoot open, and she looks towards Winters once more. He is looking at her with an expression as if to tell her that she will be okay, that there is nothing to worry about. She grins at him, just as the plane is jerked to the side forcefully. The order is yelled over the sound of the plane, and they all stand up in unison. Attaching their clips to the wire above their heads, Ripley tries to calm her breathing once more. Without any warning, the light goes green, and the men start jumping. When it comes to Ripley's turn she hesitates for a moment, then jumps out of the plane. The air twists her in ways that she didn't think possible, and in no time she hit's the ground hard as a sack of potatoes. It takes a few moments for Ripley to catch her breath, then she stands up and rips off her parachute. Taking off the stuff that she doesn't need, she notices that all she has on her by way of a weapon is her handgun, which makes her nervous. Slowly walking to what she believes to be the north, out of the bushes comes the spastic fire of a large machine gun.

"Shit!" She turns around and drops to her stomach, crawling as quickly as she can through the grassland. Soon she reaches a small river of sorts, to which she slides down towards. Freezing, she hears someone behind her.

"Lightning…" The person whispers hoarsely, causing Ripley to relax. Making sure to answer quickly so that she isn't shot, she whispers back,

"Thunder!" Slowly turning around, Ripley can spot Lt. Speirs and a few other soldiers that she doesn't know. Speirs squats down to become eye level with her, his forehead creasing. Reaching a hand forwards, he presses a few fingers to the side of her head, causing her to flinch. As he draws his hand back, his fingers are shiny with some sort of liquid.

_Blood, _Ripley thought, _My blood…_

Ripley jerks away, then wishes she hadn't as a pain shoots violently through her head. Speirs cocks his head to the side, then shakes his head. He helps her to her feet, then starts to walk in another direction, motioning for the rest of them to follow. One of the two soldiers she doesn't know comes up beside her, smiling.

"You're from Easy, aren't you?" Ripley thinks about nodding her head in a silent response, then stops halfway through, remembering her headache and possible concussion.

"Yes; and you?" The soldier smiles even wider, fixing his jacket. _Cocky,_ is the only word that fills Ripley's mind.

"D Company." Ripley goes to say something else, but Speirs drops to his knees, motioning for them to follow suit. As they all go to their knees, Speirs takes out his cricket and taps it once. Waiting in silence, there was a response of two cricks, making Speirs get up and cross a small creek. Ripley and the two from Dog Company follow him, to come into contact with Winters and a bunch of Easy, and a random soldier. The soldier salutes to Speirs, and falls in behind him, stating that he's from D Company himself. Ripley walks past Speirs, who grabs her arm. She stares back at him, and he points to her head.

"Keep an eye on that." Ripley nods her head, then continues to Winters and the group. Speirs and his men make their way back over the creek to go a different way, and Lipton places a calm hand on her head, making her flinch. He looks up to Winters, who is staring at him curiously.

"Sir, she might be concussed. I'm not too sure, though; I'm sorry, sir." Winters nods his head in silence, then motions for them to start walking.

"Your not a medic, Lip. Don't worry about it." The continue to walk, Ripley finally having enough sense to draw her pistol. They walk for quite some time, and Lipton fills her in on what happened before she joined them. Nodding her head, then regretting it immediately, they continue on. Along the way they meet up with a bunch of their men. Soon the sun rises, and they all drop to prone position, as Winters sees the anti-aircraft fire, to which he starts to give people orders. Soon the first pit is taken over, and Ripley moves in to it, taking cover. Seeing a German rifle, she sheaths her pistol and picks it up, taking aim at some of the Germans who are running away. She can hear Winters asking with the hell someone is doing, so she takes a moment to look. When she does, she is surprised to see Ronald Speirs running into another pit, and taking it over single-handedly. Shaking her head with a small smile, she keeps firing at the Germans, taking down at least three. Not like she kept count, anyway. Looking to her side, she smiles at Buck Compton, who smiles back at her. She can hear as the anti-aircraft are being taken over, almost sad that she had been ordered to stay and shoot down the fleeing Germans. Soon she can hear the sounds of victory from her fellow men, to which she relaxes and takes off her helmet. Luz, who is frantically talking into the portable radio, stares at her, nearly dropping the receiver. Winters walks their way, staring at Ripley, then yelling for Doc Roe. As Roe runs up to her and squats down, he opens his med kit.

"Êtez-vous bien, Ripley?" _Are you alright, Ripley?_

"Oui. Quel est erroné?" _Yes. What is wrong?_ Doc Roe smiles at her, then takes something out of her skull, swiftly pressing some cloth to the wound.

"You had a piece of rock stuck in you, Rip. Didn't look too good." He wraps the towel around her head, and she notices that she can see a little better. Before she can say anything, he continues, "You won't need stitches. Just don't get any dirt in it, _bien_?"

Ripley smiles at him and stands up, picking up her helmet. There is definitely something wrong with it; it is buckled in, and there is some blood around the edges. Ripley shakes her head, laughing at her stupidity. The company then starts to walk towards where their base is supposed to be, now that they are aware of where they are. Ripley looks at the sky, and all she can think about is how it is a beautiful day, with hardly any clouds in the sky.

_And Lt. Speirs,_ she thinks to herself, _for some reason he won't leave my mind…_

**Review, please! How is it? Anything I can work on? Please review on the story, thank you! Reviews mean love!**

**~ xoxo, Ryuu**


	6. Interlude: When the World Goes Black

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Band of Brothers, or anything to do with it. I also mean no disrespect for the real men of Easy Company. I realize that they are heroes, even though they won't say so themselves. Please forgive me.**

**Plot:**** SpeirsxOC. There is a member of Easy Company that has deeper secrets than anyone would expect…she's a girl! The only reason that she is allowed to be one of the company members is the fact that her father gave the okay, and he is the United States Senator. How will things go when this petite brunette meets up with Lt. Ronald Speirs of Dog Company?**

Dick Winters, Carwood Lipton, Lewis Nixon and Harry Welsh are sitting in a room at Base in Normandy, playing poker. Alcohol is being passed around as the men celebrate their first success, and Welsh attempts to pass the booze to Winters, who scrunches up his face and declines politely. Lipton and Nixon laugh, just as Welsh shrugs and takes another long drink from the dark bottle. Setting the bottle down, he leans over his cards drunkenly.

"Damn right we did it good!" Winters shakes his head at his friend, just as Buck Compton walks into the room.

"Hey, hey, starting the party without me!" He takes a seat by Lipton, and accepts a glass of the dark liquor that the men are drinking. He smiles, then hands Winters the bottle, who shakes his head once more. Nixon calls from across the table, a smile on his face.

"Give it a rest, Buck; Dick doesn't drink. Too pure of something…" All of them laugh, and Winters stands up, followed by a stumbling Nixon. The two of them exit the room, and Winters looks slyly at Nixon.

"Lew, your not even drunk are you?" Nixon laughs, then shrugs.

"Nah; not yet anyways." Winters shakes his head at his friend, just as he watches Ripley walk towards them slowly. Nixon smiles as he calls out to her.

"Haley Ripley! What are you doing out so late? Your too young to be out so late!" He laughs uproariously, even making Winters smile slightly. As Ripley is about to retort, there is the noise of a few gun shots, and Ripley falls to the ground, stunned. Both Nixon and Winters runs over to her, and she looks up at Winters, scared. Scared of dying. Scared of the blood pouring out of the wounds. Winters places a hand on her chest, trying to make the blood stay within her. Ripley looks down with frightened brown eyes, staring at the three wounds in her chest. She lets out a small cry of shock and pain, just as a small tear slides down her face. Nixon is busy helping with the rest of her wounds, so Ripley is confused as hr head is placed in someone's lap. The person's rough hands run down her face, wiping away her tears. She looks up and away from her wounds with effort to have her eyes fall upon those of Ronald Speirs. He gives her a small twitch of his lips, which could almost be perceived as a smile, just as Doc Roe comes to help her. She stares at Speirs for quite a while until her eyes start to droop, until she can feel a small pressure against her hands, the pressure of a large, rough hand on hers. And then everything went black.

**Review, please! This chapter is a little short, but how do you like it?**

**~ xoxo, Ryuu**


	7. Bastogne 1944

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Band of Brothers, or anything to do with it. I also mean no disrespect for the real men of Easy Company. I realize that they are heroes, even though they won't say so themselves. Please forgive me.**

**Plot:**** SpeirsxOC. There is a member of Easy Company that has deeper secrets than anyone would expect…she's a girl! The only reason that she is allowed to be one of the company members is the fact that her father gave the okay, and he is the United States Senator. How will things go when this petite brunette meets up with Lt. Ronald Speirs of Dog Company?**

Sunlight shines through the window as Ripley opens her eyes, squinting in the morning sun. She moves to sit up, but a sharp pain shoots through her body, causing her to fall back onto the bed. She opens her eyes completely, and looks around her to take in her surroundings. As she does so, she can see people in beds around her, all with wrappings around bloody wounds. Groaning as she realizes that she is in the medica, she slowly pushes herself off of the bed and tries to sit up once more. This time she succeeds, completely ignoring the flashes of pain all throughout her body. Pulling the curtains around her bed, she slowly stands up, using the bed for support. Painfully slipping out of the nighty she had been given, she goes through a slow process of getting changed into her uniform, which was newly washed. The whole process of getting dressed takes Ripley about twenty minutes, as she is trying not to aggravate her wounds even further. When she is finished she opens the curtains once more, just as she is hoisting her rifle up onto her shoulder.

Making her way slowly out of the medica, she stumbles across a medic. Stopping him in mid-stride, Ripley smiles and asks how long she has been there. The medic shrugs his shoulders, and she allows him to continue on. Making her way to find a CO, she stumbles across Colonel Sink. Asking him where Easy Company is, he tells her to jump into his jeep, and that he was just going there. As she gets into the jeep, Sink hands her a small black box, which she opens in confusion to see a Purple Heart. Looking at Sink in confusion, he shrugs and tells her that it's for getting shot. Closing the small box, Ripley notices that it is cold as Hell, and that they aren't where she was when she was shot. After asking Sink about this, he tells her that it is because they had a better surgeon here. Nodding her head, she notices a sign that tells that they are in Bastogne, and relaxes into the car seat.

They drive for a while, and Ripley gets let out of the car and is told to keep walking straight, because she will find Easy on the front lines. Ripley walks slowly through the snow, hugging herself tightly to ward off the cold; just as she wonders how long she had been out. As she walks through the trees, she can hear people talking, so she changes direction and walks over to them. As she approaches, she can spot Carwood Lipton, George Luz, and Buck Compton laughing about something. As she walks up, Buck looks in her direction and smiles warmly.

"Hal!" Ripley smiles, and walks over to all of them, sitting down between Luz and Lipton. Lipton wraps around her waist, and she doesn't say anything because she is freezing her ass off. Luz and Buck make their way to another part of the woods, and Lipton stands up, taking her with him. They walk to a foxhole, and drop into it. As Ripley carefully sits down, she snuggles up to Lipton, thankful for the warmth. Looking up at him, she smiles.

"Where the Hell are we, Lip?"

"Belgium, honey, Belgium. How'd you get away form the medics?" Ripley laughs softly and tells him her story of misadventures, and in return he tells her about what had happened while she was gone. When both of them fall quiet, Ripley snuggles further into Lipton, even going so far as to wrap her arms around his neck as to bury her face deeper into his neck. He smirks slightly, rubbing her back roughly, trying to keep her warm. After about a quarter of an hour, Lipton notices Winters sticking his face over the side of the foxhole, a serious expression crossing his face. Lipton nods, understanding, and tells Ripley to get up. As she crawls slowly out of the foxhole, Winters just watches her with insightful eyes, catching all of her stiff movements. As she sits on her rear end, Ripley looks up to meet Winters cold eyes, just as frosty as a frozen lake. She smiles at him, but he just shakes his head in a disapproving way.

"Ripley, you're supposed to be in town resting right now." Ripley nods her head, but sighs deeply.

"If I'm there, Winters, I'll want to be here so bad I won't ever get better because of stress. If I'm here, "she sneaks a playful glance at Lipton, "with my boys; I'm sure I'll be perfectly fine."

Winters watches her for a few minuets so seriously that Ripley feared he'd order her back to town, but then he broke into a smile, and pat her shoulder. He gave her a paper, and told her to run it to D company, which where a ways east of here. Nodding her head she drags her way to her feet, then makes her way to where Winters had pointed out. She trudges her way through a maze of foxholes, saying her hello's as she goes. Soon the foxholes get more spaced out, and she finds herself in D Company territory. Looking into the nearest foxhole, she inquires about Speirs', foxhole. They tell her where abouts it is, and she makes her way to it. Finding that it is only him in it, she finds it a little odd considering that all foxholes have two people in them; then she remembers that almost everyone is afraid of him for one reason or another. Slipping into his foxhole, she smiles a sunny smile at him and hands him Winter's paper. He takes it, and reads it quickly, then stuffs it into his jacket. He notices her shivering, and his expression softens slightly, and he reaches out an arm to her. Smiling even wider, she crawls closer to him and snuggles into her chest, while he wraps his arm around her body. She looks up at him to see him looking down at her with soft eyes. She leans up and gives him a small kiss on the cheek, which causes him to stiffen noticeably.

Thank you, Sparky." she whispers, and his brow creases in confusion. Ripley reaches up and smoothes away the wrinkles with her thumb and continues, "Thank you for saving me."

Ripley nods his head and takes her hand in his, dropping it onto her lap and letting go.

"…Sparky…?" Ripley laughs, causing his mouth to twitch slightly. She snuggles up to him, breathing in his scent deeply. She doesn't answer him to why she had decided to call him by his nickname, which no one calls him for fear that he'd shoot him. Instead she concentrates on not freaking out at the smell of him; the musky scent mixed with smokes and forest smells. A shiver close to that of a seizure takes hold of her, and Speirs holds her closer to him, nearly causing her to sit on him in the process. Ripley starts to fall asleep, eve though she is aware that she should be heading back to Easy by now. Speirs shakes her once, then again.

"Haley…" Ripley looks up at him in shock, her lips parted slightly and her eyes wide with shock. The mere sound of her name being formed on his lips was amazing enough, but the _feeling_ of it vibrating through his chest was enough to send her over the edge. Speirs watches her with a wary curiosity, and cautiously reaches forwards to tuck some of her chocolate curls behind her ear, then cups her cheek in his hand. It hadn't escaped his attention that she is close enough to him that he can feel her breathe; and he slowly leans forwards with his eyes on hers the whole time. When their lips connect, Ripley goes into a state of shock, just as Speirs' grip on her tightens. Slowly giving into him, Ripley returns the kiss and closes her eyes. Her mind focuses on the fact that this man, the man that everyone in the army fears, is kissing _her_. As she wraps her arms around his neck, Ripley realises that this is the first time that she had been kissed by anyone other than her father. Speirs pulls away from her, and Ripley stands up as quickly ass she can without hurting herself, then excuses herself and crawls out of his foxhole. She makes her way back into Easy territory, two fingers brushing her lips as she is lost in thought.

When Ripley finds her way to E Company, she is pulled down suddenly into a foxhole, and she didn't have time to figure out who was in the foxhole with her, or to realise that her chest is burning with the pain of being moved so suddenly; because then, the first shelling starts.

**Review, please! I worked a bit harder on this chapter than the rest, so please tell me what you think! How do you like Speirs in this chapter? Too OOC?**

**~ xoxo, Ryuu**


	8. Bastogne 1944 Purple Hearts

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Band of Brothers, or anything to do with it. I also mean no disrespect for the real men of Easy Company. I realize that they are heroes, even though they won't say so themselves. Please forgive me.**

**Plot:**** SpeirsxOC. There is a member of Easy Company that has deeper secrets than anyone would expect…she's a girl! The only reason that she is allowed to be one of the company members is the fact that her father gave the okay, and he is the United States Senator. How will things go when this petite brunette meets up with Lt. Ronald Speirs of Dog Company?**

Ripley grabs at the back of her head, trying as hard as possible to hide herself from the oncoming German shelling. She looks up to come eye-to-eye with Muck, who gives her a shaky laugh. The two of them stay like this for a good ten minutes, and then a while; just to make sure that the shelling is completely over. Peeking over the edge of the foxhole, Ripley lets out a long breath, and she pulls herself out of the hole and stands up. She jogs a few foxholes over and slides in beside Lipton, who smiles as he sees her again.

"I was worried you weren't coming back there, Hal." Ripley smiles at him and the nickname that had been given to her by the CO's of the company. She relaxes beside him, finally glad that she can give her wounds a break from movement. As they sit in silence, Ripley draws out the little black box that Colonel Sink had given her. Lipton looks at her confused, and she hands the box to him, then hugs herself tightly.

"It's a Purple Heart." Lipton smiles and opens the box, shaking his head in disbelief. He hands it back to her, and she crawls out of their foxhole, telling him that she'll be back in a few moments. Walking over to where Winters is set up, she notices him speaking to both Nixon and Welsh, who smile widely at her return. Ripley gives Winters a small salute, then hands him the box, which he takes in confusion.

"It's my Purple Heart, sir." Winters opens the box and nods his head, slowly.

"…And…?" Ripley draws in a deep breath, and looks him in the eyes.

"And I don't deserve it, sir." Winters is in a minor state of shock, so Nixon is the one to speak in his stead.

"Hal, you deserved it just as much as anyone else." Ripley looks at him and tries to hide deeper into her jacket to ward off the cold.

"Sir, I was only shot. I saw men in the medica with little left of them than what was needed to survive. I don't deserve such an astounding medal because I was stupid enough to get shot." she looks towards Winters to say the next part, "I don't want it, sir."

"You don't have to _want_ it, Haley." Haley spins around to see Speirs' eyes boring down at her with a dark intensity. He reaches forwards and tucks her hair behind her ear, and clips something to her uniform.

"You left before I could tell you about your promotion, Haley." he smiles at her, just a slight tilting of his mouth, "Lieutenant."

Ripley looks at him in complete surprise, then looks back at the other three with her mouth half open. Speirs takes a hold on her wrist and starts to drag her back to the line, while Winters places her medal on his desk. He looks towards Nixon and smirks.

"You owe me ten bucks, Lew."

As Speirs drags Ripley behind him, his hand slips around hers, causing her hear to beat faster than before. He draws up short just before some of the men of Easy, who look at them in curiosity. He forces her to look at him, then he leans down and whispers in her ear,

"Accept it, Haley; you're a good soldier, and they will reward you for this." Ripley shivers as he speaks, feeling the closeness of him. He leans back and tucks her hair behind her ear once more, and then leaves her in a daze. Luz laughs at her as she sits beside him, blushing.

"Jeezus, Hal. I tell you to stay away from him, and you make him fall in love with you." He laughs, and she looks up to see the Toccoa men smiling at her. Lipton looks at her with a kind expression, and takes her hand in one of his.

"Hal, you do know that he's married, don't you?" Ripley blinks a few times, then shakes her head slowly.

"No, I didn't. It doesn't matter though; I don't have any feelings towards him like that." Muck laughs at her.

"Yeah, you just blush like that for everyone." Ripley looks towards him with a shy smile.

"If any of you were that close to me, probably; you're all extremely attractive." They all mutter testosterone-filled agreements, flexing their muscles and the such. Ripley laughs at all of them, and notices that Lipton doesn't do the same thing as the rest. She rests her head on his shoulder, and he wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"C'mon, get some sleep, little Lieutenant. I'll carry you back to the foxhole." Ripley nods her head with a small smile as he was the only one to notice her promotion, too tired to argue. She falls asleep thinking of Purple Hearts, fire in the sky, and a certain Lieutenant with espresso coloured eyes.

**Review, please! How do you like it? The mini twist? How about her reaction to the Purple Heart?**

**~ xoxo, Ryuu**


End file.
